Max Taylor
Max Taylor= Maximus "Max" Taylor is the main character, and the unofficial leader of the D-Team. He owns Chomp the Triceratops. He is voiced by Megumi Matsumoto in the original and Veronica Taylor in the dub. Character Design Max has pale skin, spiky brown hair, and big round purple eyes. He wears a red short-sleeve T-shirt with a yellow collar and a black fanny pack around his tummy decorated with a dinosaur tooth. He also wears orange jeans, red sneakers and red gloves with no fingers. Most distinctive of all, he wears a visor with a clear 'shade' and Triceratops horns that double up as flashlights. (This electrocutes him in episode 61.) Name Much like his father, Max's Japanese name Ryūta has the Japanese word "Ryū" in it which means "Dragon" much like most of the characters in the series his name can be an allusion. He name can be alluded from visiting China in both Dinosaur King and Mesozoic Meltdown where dinosaurs during ancient China were thought to be dragons and is nicknamed the "Land of Dragons" as such. The "ta" (タ) in Max's Japanese name is a common suffix for Japanese names. However, this term does have a meaning as is translated as "thick" or "big". His surname Kodai means "Ancient" this would later be switched for the name Taylor in the 4KIDS dub, while Rex's family would use the name in its English translation. Personality Max is happy-go-lucky, much like his father, Spike Taylor. He loves dinosaurs, like his father, who is a paleontologist. His favorite foods are hamburgers and vegetablesWikipedia, especially carrots and peppers. He is really bad at math, and Rod and Laura say that his brain is on par with a dinosaurs'. Much like his father, Max is known to be quite clumsy which can be supported by frequent times of crashing or falling from certain areas. Max is known to be quite manipulative at times. It has been shown many times where he uses these opportunities to get out of trouble even going beyond on the point of putting his teammates in danger, which also shows at times he is highly selfish and puts his priorities first before anything else at times. Max seems to take pride in himself often and is very cocky (sometimes) and when drawn into an event that involves his fame it goes far to him to become self-absorbed, but when criticized about his intellect and feats, his cocky personality immediately vanish and Max's pride and ego get the better of him which goes so far for him to jeopardize or forget his missions with his rash thinkings. Caring for the dinosaurs, Max has devoted his life to save them. This becomes very vain to the extent when dinosaurs, sentimental to his companion, Chomp are taken away that feels it is his dire responsibility and will save this particular dinosaur. However, this goes far beyond his extent when he has a dream of experiencing the dinosaurs' extinction. By this instance, he becomes vainer and makes this his solace reminder to save all the dinosaurs from any villains they come cross against. Max seems to hold sentimental values at points which can be referred to as childish (especially towards food), as far to the point when his long wait for a favorite dish has been interrupted or given the first by someone else, Max loses his complete control and goes berserk, acting without complete hesitation and becoming temporarily insane (this was shown when Rod and Laura were the first to taste Jonathan's (known under the identity of Johnny Cook) famous, crab n' egg fried rice, Max goes into a complete rage and after defeating their dinosaurs, he laughs in pleasure). Max is oblivious, brash, lovable, clumsy, caring, dinosaur-loving, happy-go-lucky. Dinosaur Max's dinosaur is Chomp (Gabu) the Triceratops. He and Chomp are very close and rarely ever lose. However, the amount of discipline Max has trained Chomp is debatable, as Chomp has run away several times. In the arcade games, Max along with the Rex and Zoe can use any elements of the dinosaurs, but he primarily chooses the Lightning element. Much like his anime counterpart he uses a Triceratops. Statistics TCG Lores :(DKSS/DKCG) Choose 1 of your Dinosaurs. It gains +500 Power the next time it battles this turn. Then, search your deck for a Move or a "Chomp" and put it into your hand. (Shuffle your deck after you search it.) You can include "Chomp" in your deck only if you are using this Character. :(DKTB) You can choose 1 of your opponent's level 5 or lower Dinosaurs. It loses all abilities the next time it battles this turn, and any effects from those abilities after the battle are negated. Search your deck for a Move or a "Chomp" and put it into your hand. (Shuffle your deck after you search it.) You can include "Chomp" in your deck only if you are using this Character. :(DKAA) Choose 1 of your Lightning Dinosaurs. It gains +700 Power the next time it battles this turn. Then, search your deck for a "Chomp" and put it into your hand. (Shuffle your deck after you search it.) You can include "Chomp" in your deck only if you are using this Character. :(DKBD) Until the end of the next battle, Dinosaurs can't gain or lose Power except from Move Cards. (Any Power changes in effect when you use this ability are negated.) Then, search your deck for a Lightning Super Move and put it into your hand. (Shuffle your deck after you search it.) You can include "Chomp" in your deck only if you are using this Character. :(DKDS) Search your deck for 1 "Chomp (Battle Mode)," 1 "Chomp (Dinotector)," or both and put them into your hand. You can include "Chomp" in your deck only if you are using this Character. :(DKTA) Choose 1 of your Dinosaurs that already attacked this turn. It gains +500 Power this turn and can attack again. You can include "Chomp" in your deck only if you are using this Character. Trivia *Max may have a crush on Zoe, like Rex. For example, when Jimmy kisses Zoe, both Max and Rex look jealous, and Max was the first to ask Zoe about the kiss. Even when Zoe asked Max whether he's jealous, he said he wasn't, even though it's quite obvious that he was. *During their mission to find the Red Cosmos Stone in Ancient Persia, he developed a huge crush on Zahrah, like Rex which has caused them to fight over who should protect her. Zahrah is presumably Max's first kiss. *In the DS and Arcade Game, he is seen with a bandage on his nose all the time. In the anime, he is only seen with one in the first episode, after Chomp bit him. *In the 4koma manga on Kyoryu-King.com, he occasionally becomes half-human, half-Triceratops. This form also allows him to use Lightning Moves. *Max is the first one to use the term 'Dino Slash'. He used it in episode 2, but he only added 'Triceratops' without 'roar' (which later becomes his summoning speech). *His full name is Maximus, but he was only called that in episode 35 by his mom, to which he complains, "Mom, I thought you promised never to call me that again!". **"Maximus" was also the name of a formerly-recognized species of Triceratops (T. maximus), likely the inspiration for his name and that of Maximus, the altered Triceratops used by the Space Pirates. *While Rex's true name in the dub is Rex Ancient, in the Japanese version, Max's last name is Ancient (Kodai means Ancient). *Max's voice actress (yes, a woman), Veronica Taylor, originally voiced Ash Ketchum in the first few seasons of the Pokémon series when it was being dubbed by 4Kids. Ursula also has the original voice of the Team Rocket trio's leading female member, Jessie. This may be a further reference to how similar Dinosaur King is to Pokémon in almost every medium (especially the anime and DS game), to the point that some people consider Dinosaur King to be a ripoff of the former. *Max and his father's distinct hairstyle closely resembles that of Goku's from Dragon Ball Z. Interestingly enough they share a similar personality and sentimental grudges towards a figure who gets in the way of their food. Reference |-|Story = Anime Dinosaur King Max Taylor is a preteen boy who is the only son of a famous paleontologist, Dr. Spike Taylor. His best friend, Rex Owen, lives with their family while his own dad is working. Together with their other best friend, Zoe Drake, the three dinosaur-loving kids form the "D-Team". After Max woke up early one morning, he saw a meteor fall from the sky, so he invited his friends Rex and Zoe to come with him to the forest where he saw the meteor fall. There they found a lightning, wind, and grass element stones. Then Max accidentally rubs Chomp's stone and activated him. After that, they have become best friends and Chomp now "belongs" to Max. Unfortunately, soon after meeting Chomp, he, Rex, and Zoe encountered Terry, a Tyrannosaurus from their rival group, the Alpha Gang. The three of them split up, but Terry chased Max and Chomp until his father arrived to give him his first Dino Holder. After a brief fight, Max successfully landed his first win. Mesozoic Meltdown In the Mesozoic Meltdown (Pterosaur Legends), Max's house disappears, with his, Zoe's, and Rex's parents inside. Their parents have been abducted by the Spectral Space Pirates, who intend to use them in their quest to find the Cosmos Stones. Quotes *''"No way! It's the old lady!"Dinosaur King episode 24 *"Dino Slash! Triceratops, roar!"Summoning speech *"''Element Booster! DinoTector ON!" Manga In the manga, Max is a Japanese boy who loves dinosaurs. He at first didn't have many friends, but then one day a transfer student from America named Rex Kun came, but he didn't speak Japanese so he became lonely. Max scared Rex when he was reading a book, and Max notices he's reading a book on dinosaurs. Max tells him he loves dinosaurs too and wants to find fossils when he grows up. Rex doesn't understand what he's saying, so Max uses gestures and hand signals to show that he loves dinosaurs. Max is also the hero of the tablet, being the one to find it and being transported to the time of the dinosaurs. He meets a baby Styracosaurus, who he names King, but King's mother is kidnapped by the Alpha Gang, so Max decides to help King get his mother back. His catchphrase is "You'll never know unless you try!" Max has very dark brown hair and has proved to be a real hothead at times. He has a bigger waist pack and has a band-aid across his nose. He's also very tough and has hit Zander a few times. He defeats Ursula and Zander in the first part of his way to Alpha Mountain and defeats Rod as well. He also defeats Laura and Ed with Rex's help. DS Game If you chose to play as Max, you receive a Triceratops as your starter dinosaur. At the end of the game, you can go to the Stone Circle and gain Chomp as an extra. He more closely resembles his arcade counterpart in the DS game. References |-|Gallery = Anime Max-and-Chomp.png|Max and Chomp Max Taylor.jpg|Max Taylor Max Dino Slash 1.png|Summoning Chomp (season 1) Max Dino Bracer.png|Summoning Chomp (season 2) Max Taylor5.png|Summoning Chomp (Ancient Persia disguise) dinosaur-king-episode 1 DKids.jpg|The D-Team in episode 1 kodai-ouja-kyouryuu-king-2.jpg|D-Team at his house 312762.jpg|In the jungles of Bali in Dance Evolution Ramp5.PNG|During Carnival of Chaos Screen Shot 2012-06-10 at 6.25.45 PM.png|Max and Chomp in ninja attire 0.jpg|Confronting Rod and Laura in Dr. Drake's vet shop Tumblr nke831GtSF1tq29ano1 1280.png|With Dr. Z in One Final Move! B640x600.jpg|Holding onto Chomp in the time vortex Screen shot 2011-04-04 at 7.23.52 PM.png|Max holding the Lightning Stone Mrs.Taylor season1ending2.png|Max reuniting with his mom before Rex leaves 321117.jpg|Max on the Backlander dinosaur king stupid moments1.PNG|Max accidentally kissing Jimmy 317437.jpg|Max on the Backlander D-Team PotC Persia disguises.png|Max's disguise in Princess of the City Tumblr nkav93ApE01tq29ano1 1280.png|Reuniting in Fate of the Cosmos before Rex leaves again ImagesCAHA90VY.jpg|Max, Chomp, Spike and Aki in the first Japanese opening 8860-1264872856.jpg|Max on the Episode selection menu File:DK DVD 2.jpg|Dinosaur King DVD cover 2 23619l.jpg|D-Team and Alpha Gang by D-Lab PL DVD 2.jpg|Max, Sophia, Yangchuanosaurus, Piatnitzkysaurus, and Chomp File:Acrocanthosaurus_card.jpg|Max without his hat in a special version of an Acrocanthosaurus card NBH501.png Arcade D-Team Max Taylor card.jpg|Max's arcade card 3.jpg|Max against Dr. Z in the arcade D-Team Max card 2.jpg|Max on Super Chomp's arcade card Max Taylor arcade.png|Max's artwork in the arcade game Max.PNG|Max Taylor in arcade Ruyta.jpg|Max's arcade promo card TCG Cards Max_Taylor_DKCG.jpg|Max Taylor TCG Card (DKSS/DKCG) Max Taylor DKTB.jpg|Max Taylor TCG Card (DKTB) Max Taylor DKAA.png|Max Taylor TCG Card (DKAA) Max Taylor DKBD.JPG|Max Taylor TCG Card (DKBD) DKDS-070b.jpg|Max Taylor TCG Card (DKS2/DKDS) Max-taylor.jpg|Max Taylor TCG Card (DKTA) DS Game max-e-rex-dois-dos-protag_516e785eee04e-p.jpg|Max and Rex in the DS Game Official Wallpapers Max_Taylor_wallpaper.jpg Other dinosaurking_01_cvr.jpg|Max in the manga with Mini-King dinosaurking.jpg|Max in the manga 51H899WK1iL SS500 .jpg|The D-Team on the issue cover of Strongest Strategy Guides Navigation Category:D-Team Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Anime Category:Arcade Category:DS Game Category:TCG Category:Manga